


Hug and Kiss Good-bye

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series, spoilers apply. And I'm pretty certain everyone's written this trope for Kuuga before, but. But. I wanted to, too. ;; Possible warnings for alluded to canonical violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug and Kiss Good-bye

Title: Hug and Kiss Good-bye  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Ichijou/Godai  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Some violence?  
Summary: Post series, spoilers apply. And I'm pretty certain everyone's written this trope for Kuuga before, but. But. I wanted to, too. ;;

Ichijou fell in the snow, twice, while trying to get Godai. The second time he felt something twist in his left ankle, so he cried out as he got back up, and ran to Godai.

He was as careful as he could be when he took Godai in his arms. His hands were near numb from the cold, and there was still the threat of No. 0-- who was motionless as the snow began to hide his body-- but he tried to be gentle.

“Godai.” He ignored the blood, the dried tears, the stillness. Godai had come back from the dead before; there was no reason that he couldn’t come back from this. “You won. Wake up.” He swallowed. “Please.”

For several moments, the wind blowing was the only sound in the world.

Then Godai made a pained sound, shifting in Ichijou’s arms.

He was nearly dizzy with relief. “Godai--”

The punch was hard enough to send Ichijou spiraling into a nearby snow bank. After willing himself not to pass out, Ichijou began to assess the situation. Godai was on his feet, breathing hard, fists at his sides. And then he knew what to do.

“Godai.” With some effort, he stood up. “I know you’re fighting it. That’s why you didn’t kill me.” He had no doubt that if Godai really had become the fearsome warrior, he would be dead by now. “Keep fighting it. Come back.”

He staggered backwards. Ichijou took a step to him. “You won. You don’t have to fight anymore.”

“Stay back,” Godai snarled, a low, dangerous sound.

“No.” Now Ichijou was standing next to him again. Like when Godai had told him he was glad that he became Kuuga, because it meant that he got to meet Ichijou. “I know you’re tired, and you don’t want to hurt anymore. But it’s over with. Everyone’s safe, thanks to you.”

Godai shivered. And this wasn’t like Ichijou, even when he was desperate, but the situation was so surreal, Godai was so close to being lost, and he was so tired of not being able to help that he found himself reaching out, pulling Godai to him.

“You’re safe, too.” And it was only the wind again as Godai shook against him, harder than Ichijou would have thought possible even for him.

But then… Godai sagged against him. “Ichijou-san?” Ichijou could barely hear him over the winds.

“Yes. I’m here.”

“… It’s really over?”

Ichijou closed his eyes, holding Godai closer. “Yes. It is.”

He didn’t let Godai go, not even when he called for both the police and paramedics.

\--

Ichijou’s mission was over, so for the first time in years he had over a week of free time. He called his mother. Sakurako and Jean visited him. Nana and Ossan came by with coffee. Godai’s teacher came on the weekend, and Enokida and her son came whenever she had free time. He was glad they came to visit him, because he wasn’t leaving Godai’s bed until he woke up.

He was worried, of course, but not to the point of distress. Godai was healing, as Tsubaki had assured him multiple times. It was just a matter of time.

Ichijou leaned back in his chair, allowing himself a quick nap before Tsubaki came for his morning rounds. He just had to be patient.

\--

“Ichijou-san?”

He woke up to Godai, one finger pressed against his lips. He was dressed in his street clothes.

“Godai.” He stood up, ignoring the pain in his back. “You’re fully healed, then?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “And I’m leaving.”

He’d know that this was coming, but he needed a moment to collect himself. “But you haven’t packed a bag.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine! My backpack is always ready for about a week on my own. I’ll figure out how to eat and stuff then.” Godai went to the window, and unlocked it. He glanced at Ichijou. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.”

Godai shook his head. “If it hadn’t been for you…”

“It’s fine. And I’ll be fine, too.” He really would be. Godai deserved this, and he was just realizing that Godai hadn’t smiled once since he woke up. “Have an adventure.” He smiled for both of them.

Godai was halfway out the window when he stopped, and came back in. He walked to Ichijou, and then kissed him. Ichijou kissed him back.

“Okay, now I can say good-bye without feeling guilty.” Godai sighed, then went back to the window. “When I get back, you’ll be the first person I catch up with.”

He smiled again. “I’m holding you to that.”

Godai climbed out the window. Ichijou watched as he made it to the ground, got on his bike, and drove away.

“Good-bye.”


End file.
